He's gone
by Maymist
Summary: Sakura's been really sad since Sasukes gone. Naruto tries to cheer her up , but it won't work, she then finds out she has a mission to deliver a scroll to town and protect it, but then a thief tries to steal her scroll which is Sasuke ! what will happen ?
1. The mission and tear's

Ever since Sasuke has left...Sakura's life was...dreadfull...she was hurt...really really badly...she couldn't understand...why...why would he leave...she understood his revenge...but what happiness it would bring him...even if he dose get his revenge...no ones going to go back to him...they will consider him as an enemy...they will never forgive him...he choose revenge ...over me... Sakura always thought that everyday...

Naruto always tried to help her...always tried to make her feel better...but nothing would work...he promise to bring him back no matter what...and he's still trying...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Sakura was on a bridge looking down at the water and all sad...( I can't belive this...why would he...why did he...he could at leaste of said...after I told him my feelings...all he said was "thankyou..."...he could of said " I love you " or somthing...) thought Sakura...she was crying now...

" Hi Sakura wh-" Naruto said , he got interuppted .

"S-Sakura ...what's wrong...? " He asked worried .

" It's...it's Sasuke !!!! That jerk...I understand...but I feel so alone , Naruto..." Sakura said crying .

" Hey !!! Sakura , your not alone you have me and kakashi sensai and Ino and all of our friends ,your family...and for me it hurts to...what he said...to me...what he said to us, was so shocking..." said Naruto .

" You know what...your right Naruto ! I'm not going to cry anymore !!!! Even so I still miss him , but's there's nothing I can do !!!!I'm working under lady hokogae now !!!!!! I should wipe away all my tears , I WON'T GET IN THE WAY ANYMORE !!!!!!!!!!! CHA !!!!!!!!!!!! " said Sakura proudly .

" Yeah !!!!! That's the spriti Sakura !!!!!!!!!! " said Naruto happily .

They then heard a voice .

" Wow , I finally found you guys . " said the voice .

" Kakashi Sensai !!!! " Exclamied Naruto and Sakura !!!!

" I have an mission for you Sakura . " Said her sensai .

" Hm ? A mission ???? Me only ??? " questioned Sakura .

" Yes . " Kakashi said .

" Your mission is to deliver this scroll , to a nerby village alone . It's a simple task , but...if you run into trouble...it will be hard...but...you can not open the scroll , look at the scroll and don't let anyone steal the scroll !!!!!! This scroll is one of the rarest's secerts to our village . " Kakashi said .

" Hey , I want to come to !!!!!!!!! " yelled Naruto .

" No ... plus I alredy have a mission for you anyways Naruto . " said Kakashi .

" Oh ok !!!! Well see ya , Sakura !!! Be carefull on your mission . " Said Naruto as he was waving .

" All right I'm off now !!!! By you guys !!!!!!!! " Said Sakura as she was heading out of the village and waving .

A few minutes later Sakura was walking in the forest with the scroll . ( Inner Sakura : CHA !!!! Can't mess this one up !!!! ) she then stumbled upon a injured kitten . It's leg was wounded .

" Oh no !!! " She said .

( Wait , I haff to be carefull and make sure it's not a trap ...!!!!! ) she thought .

Sakura then checked her surrounding's and the cat . She then picked up the cat and said " Hi , kitty , I'm gonna make you feel better ok ? " She said smiling . ( This is wasting my time...but I can't just leave the poor thing out here...and this is'nt a gen jutsu...) she thought .

" Heal Jutsu !!! " She said , as she was doing hand sighs .

She then healed the cat .

" There you go , run off now . " she said smiling .

The kitten than ran off .

( I'm wasting time !!!!! ) she thought , she then ran off .

she then heard a voice .

" Miki!!!!!! Miki!!!!!!!! Where are you ?????????? " said the voice .

It was a boy , the same age as Sakura , he turned to her and said " Excused me , but have you seen a kitten around ??? It was injured . "

" Oh . Yes . Yes I have . It was injured so I healed it , it went that way . " said Sakura , as she was pointing the direction as the kitten went .

" Oh thank you , my name is Jamie , and thankyou agina ninga !!! " the boy said .

" Your welcome . And my name is Sakura . " She said smiling and closing her eyes .

" Sakura...that's a pretty name..." Jamie said in a daze.

He then relized about his cat and blushed and said " Oh yeah my cat !!!! All right by !!!!!! Thank you agina , Sakura !!!!!!!!! "

He said really quickly and waved at the same time running .

( Oh right !!!!!!!!! I haff to get going !!!!!!!!!!! ) she thought , she then ran off .

She then looked down at the ground as she was running and she thought ( I wonder...if Sasuke ever loved me...) She then cryed silently running .

She then heard a branch craked behind her . She then turned around and said " What was that ?! "

No one was behine her...but she saw THE TREE BRANCH CRAKED !!!!!!!!!!SHE WAS BEING FOLLWED!!!!!!!!!!!

( OH NO !!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE !!!!! ) she thougth , she then ran as fast as she can in panic .

She then heard a voice behind her .

" Heh , heh..." the voice laughed .

" I don't know who you are but give me the scroll or DIE !!!!!!!!! " yelled the voice .

Sakura then paniced...( oh no!!!!!Got to keep running !!!!!!!!!) Sakura ran and ran she looked behind her , but no one was there ...but she kept hearing the voice .

" I'm almost caught up with you !!!!!!! " said the voice .

Sakura then went by a tree a threw an explosive kuni knife on the tree .

( That shold get rid of that guy . ) she thought , and then she smirked .

She got farther and farther , she then heard the explotion , " BOOM " it went .

" Heh...you really think I'm that stupit ? A thing like that can't stop me !!!! " said the voice .

Sakura's eye's widen , and she paniced and got scared , ( Oh crap she thought...this opponet must be tough...but I HAFF TO KEEP GOING NO MATTER WHAT !!!!!!!!!! ) she thought .

" AHHHH!!!!!! " Sakura screamed .

Someone went on top of Sakura . Sakura then kicked the guy !!!!

He then flew back on a tree .

He then widen his eyes...

" Sakura...? " the voice said .

Sakura could'nt belive her eyes .

Her eyes then widened .

" S-Sasuke...!!!!!!!! " she said shocked and trembling .


	2. Sasuke

" W-What ?!!! What are you doing here !!!!!!!! " yelled Sakura .

" I never thought I would run into you agina , but oh well , my mission is to steal that scroll no matter what it takes , and that mean's ...I might haff to hurt you Sakura . " Sasuke said .

" You think you can just get away , after what you 've done !!!!!! You betrayed the leaf village , just like your BROTHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Sakura .

" I don't care who you are , even if you are Sasuke I won't give you this scroll no matter what !!!!!!!! " yelled Sakura .

" sighs , here we go ...just acting like Naruto agina . " said Sasuke smirking .

" Sasuke !!!!!!!!! You know how much pain I've been ever since you left , ever since you turned your back on me!!!!!!!!! After all we've been threw with everyone , your just gonna choose revenge !!!!!!!!! SASUKE I HATE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " yelled Sakura .

Sasuke was shocked...he never wanted her to hate her so badly...he could'nt blame her though...for what he has done...

Sakura then ran away crying , Sasuke then follwed .

" Sakura let's jsut get this over with a give me the scroll !!!!!!!! " said Sasuke .

" No !!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke !!!!!!!!! " said Sakura crying .

----------------------------------------------

( just wanna let you know , that Sakura is wearing , is wearing her red tag top dress , Sakura also has short hair , sasuke is wearing his black shirt ,... sorry...back to the story ...)

-------------------------------------------------

" Sakura don't be stupit give me the scroll !!!!!!! " yelled Sasuke .

" A real ninga , would try to get the scroll , not ask me !!!!!!!!!!! You must care then ,IF YOUR NOT TAKING IT BY FORCE !!!!! " said Sakura .

As they kept running , Sasuke said " I'm just warning you !!!!!!!!! That's all !!!!! " yelled Sasuke .

" If your so bad now , I would exspect you to take the scroll by now !!!!!!!! " yelled Sakura .

" Urghh. " mumbled Sasuke .

" Sasuke , you missed your big chance , because your brother is coming to my village in 3 years !!!!!!! You have just lost everything !!!!!!!!!! " said Sakura .

" What do you mean , he's coming to the leaf village ??????!!!!!!!! " yelled Sasuke .

" He's coming in 3 years to take over the leaf village !!!! And to kidnap Naruto !!!!!!! And just to let you know Sasuke , your brother is stronger than the hokage!!!!!!! So if you want power now...you've got other thing coming !!!!!!!!!!!!! " yelled Sakura .

Saskue then smirked and said , " So is that so , now I can prepare for it !!!!!!!!! " said Sasuke .

" Your such a jerk Sasuke !!!!!!!! Even if you do kill him , what good of it will come of it , plus people are going to proubly try to kill you , or Orchimaru will kill you and use your body , then there will be no more Uchia clan . " said Sakura .

Sasuke then smirked then he said , " all that matter's is that I kill my brother !!!!!!!! " said Sasuke .

" What ever , your wasting my time !!!!!!!! " said Sakura , she then ran even faster .

" Ok , I had enough !!!!!!!! " said Sasuke .

He than , went passed Sakura and in front of her .

" Move out of the way !!!!! I'm warning you !!!!!!! I've have gotten stronger , I'm working under lady hokage now !!!!!!!! " said Sakura .

" I don't care !!!!!!! " said Sasuke , he then grabed Sakura's arm .

" CHA !!!!!!! " Sakura said , as she got a kunai knife and slashed it on Sasuke's arm .

" Urg..." said Sasuke in pain .

( Why...? Why I can't I fight her ????????? I can take her down so easily . What's wrong with me ???? I could have dodged it so easily !!!!!!!!!!! ) thought Sasuke .

Sakura then ran and hid behind a tree .

( Time to use my speacial gen jutsu !!!!!!!!! Inner Sakura : CHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S DO IT !!!!!!!!!!!! )

Sakura then did a few hand sighs and she then said " Inner Sakura Jutsu !!!!!!! "

Yes , know one has heard of that jutsu , but Sakura created that jutsu .

Sasuke then went to go find Sakura , he then stoped in his tracks . He could'nt move . Everything turned dark pitch black , he then saw the inner Sakura , she kept getting bigger and bigger .

" CHA !!!!!!!!!! YOU CRUSHED ME , NOW I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!! " said Inner Sakura .

Inner Sakura then picked up Sasuke and tried to crushing him with her fists .

Sasuke could'nt move , but he was really getting squished , he was coffing up blood . Inner Sakura then threw him on the ground a then steped on him .

Everything then went back to normal . Sasuke got up , it was'nt no ordanairy gen jutsu , it was real !!!!!!! And he was still coughing up blood .

Sasuke then caught up with Sakura .

" What the hell of jutsu was that ?!!! " He said .

" Gr..." said Sakura .

( Plan 2 then ...) thougth Sakura .

Sakura then did some handsighs , and got a bunch of explosive kuinai knife's and threw them in Sasuke's direction , and above , and below .

" URG...!!!! " said Sasuke .

( What the hell is wrong with me ???!!! I have this great power and I can't even use it on her ?!!!!!! "

Sasuke then did a subsitubtion jutsu .

He then appeard right in the back of Sakura and punched the back of her head .

She then fainted .

( If you hit someone on the head really hard , they will faint . )

She landed on the ground .

" Now time for that scroll . " smirked Sasuke .

He then kissed her forhead , and looked for the scroll .

( Sorry ... Sakura...but it's how life is , so your going to have to deal with it for now ...) thought Sasuke .

Then a kunai knife came rushsing at Sasuke , Sasuke dodged it of course .

" Who are you ???!!!!!! And what do you want ???!!!! " demanded Sasuke .

It was Naruto and that guy Jamie with his kitten .


	3. Kitty awwww

" Naruto ??? " said Sasuke shocked .

( What's he doing here ????? And whoses that guy ????? ) Sasuke thought .

" It's ok Naruto , I'll take care of him , I'm a Join , I'll be fine and I already know that he works for Orchimaru . Plus I owe Sakura something for finding my kitten , Miki . " said Jamie .

" No...but he's really strong !!!!! " said Naruto .

" It's fine...I already know all his moves , now you have a mission to do , so get to it !!!!!!!!! " said Jamie .

Naruto nodded , he then saw Sakura knocked out .

" SASUKE YOU JERK !!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA ????!!!!!!!!!! " said Naruto .

" Well , I just hit on the head...but she did beat the crap out of me...I actually almost lost...but she's gotten stronger...I'll give her that . " said Sasuke smirking .

" YOU DESEVERED THAT YOU JERK !!!!!!!!!!!! " said Naruto .

" Naruto , get going !!!!!!!! " said Jamie .

" All right ...!!!! Just save Sakura though ...please..." said Naruto .

" I will . " said Jamie .

Naruto then went off , deeper into the forest .

" All right Miki , you ready ???" said Jamie .

" Meow ! " said Miki .

" All right let's go !!! " said Jamie .

Jamie then started to do some hand sighs .

" Cat's range jutsu !!!!!! " said Jamie .

Miki , ( the kitten ) turn into a giant looking vicious cat !!!!!!!!!

Miki then pounded her paws on the ground creating the ground to go up and collapse .

Sasuke tried to dodge it but could'nt .

( urhgg...what's wrong with me today ???? Is my power fading ???????? ) said Sasuke .

Jamie then came up to Sasuke and punched him right in the gut . Sasuke then fell on the ground...he then disappeared.

Jamie then went over to Sakura .

Sakura then woke up , she then saw Jamie giving her a warm smile , with his beautifull reddish brownish hair , his crystal clear blue eye's , with his lovely black and gray shirt and necklace . Sakura found him quite attractived .

"...J-Jamie...? What happened ??????? And wear's Sasuke ???? " said Sakura .

" I took care of him . " said Jamie smiling .

He then pulled out a hand to help Sakura up .

" Thank's ! " Sakura said .

Sakura then gasped and said " OH NO THE SCROLL !!!! "

" Relax he did'nt take anything . " said Jamie .

" Oh ok..." said Sakura .

" Want me to come with you ???? It's your choice . " said Jamie .

" Well...I don't know...I was suppose to do this mission all by myself...you could come if you want..." said Sakura .

" Ok, I'll come , but only with you half way , Ok ?! " said Jamie .

" Why only half ?? " said Sakura .

" Like when your really closed to the village that's what I mean . " Jamie said .

" Oh...ok . " said Sakura .

" Let's get going !!!!! " said Jamie .

Sakura and Jamie both then ran off in the forest .


	4. Sasuke ? JELOUS !

But what they did'n t know is that , Sasuke was following them secertly watching till that Jamie guy went away .

" So...your a geni ???? " said Jamie .

" Yea . " said Sakura .

" That's good, I'm a joni !!! " said Jamie .

Sakura then then was shocked and said " Really ??? "

" Yep , here's proof !!!! " Jamie said , he then pulled out an ID card , as they were running .

Sakura then scanned the card and said " Wow . You a joni , but your only the same age as me , were only 12 !!! "

" I know...but I guess I just train to hard , I guess . " He said Smirking .

Above them was Sasuke , he said " hmp. " He then thought , ( What a show off . )

" So ...Sakura...what kinda stuff do you like ???? You like flower's right ??? " said Jamie .

" White flower's I guess..., why ????? " Sakura said confused .

" Oh no good reason...just asking ..." He said .

( Of course she like's flower's !!!!!!!! What kinda question was that ????!!!!! Is this Jamie guy that stupid ?????????!!!!!!) thougth Sasuke , as he was right above them , he was all angry and all that .

Sakura then looked around and said " Hey ware's your kitten ???? Miki ???? "

" Oh she's in my back pack . " said Jamie .

" So Sakura , there's this dance in this village , wanna come with me ????? " asked Jamie .

Sakura started to blush and she looked all confused and said " W-We only just met...and I don't know...I-I need some time !!!!!!!!!!! "

As soon as Sasuke heard this , he was pissed !!!!!

( GRRRR...WHAT THE HELL !!!!!!!!!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING SAKURA TO A DANCE !!!!! IF THIS JAMIE GUY DOSE I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS , SIDEWAYS!!!!!!!!!! WAIT...WHY THE HELL DO I CARE SO MUCH FOR SAKURA...AND THIS GUY...URGG...JUST WHATEVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ) thougth Sasuke .

" Oh ok ...I understand . " said Jamie .

" Yea..." said Sakura .

" I live in the leaf village by the way . " said Jamie .

" You do ????...Me to !!!!!!! " said Sakura , she then smiled .

( URGHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOSE THIS GUY HAVE TO LIVE IN THE LEAF VILLAGE !!!!!!!!! GOD DAM HIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...WAIT...I CAN'T GO BACK THERE ANYMORE...UGHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ) thougth Sasuke .

Then Sakura and Jamie both stopped at 2 seaperate path's , one that lead's to Sakura's destination and other path were Jamie was going .

" Well...this is ware we part...here's my number...I can always see you , we both live in the leaf village . " Jamie said as he was giving Sakura the paper with his number on it .

Sakura blushed and said with a smile , " Yea...by . "

" BY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " said Jamie , as he was running the other direction .

Sakura could'nt see him any more .

( Better get going . ) Sakura thougth with a smile .

( URGGGGGGGGGGG...DAM HIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO GET THAT JAMIE GUY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OK NOW TIME TO GET THAT SCROLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN AFTER THAT I'LL KICK JAMIE'S ASS . !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ) thought Sasuke .

Sasuke then cme from the shadow's and then kissed Sakura .


	5. Tears , of the heart

Sakura's eyes widen , she then pushed saskue away and slapped him and said , " YOU JERK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Sasuke did'nt say anything .

Sakura started to cry , she then said , " if you truly cared about me befor , you would'nt have left !!!! You think I can go back to you after what you done ???!!!! No way !!!!!!!!!! NO ONE WILL EVER FOR GIVE YOU SASUKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE WILL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Sakura said crying .

"...i alredy told you...my heart has choose revenge...and I kissed you by accident I was trying to get the scroll ..." said Sasuke .

Sakura's eyes widen and said , " WHAT ???!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT YOU SASKUE ????!!! I WORRIED ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME , AND ALL YOU DO IS PUSH ME AWAY ????!!!!! AND YOUR LYING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIE ABOUT SO MUCH THINGS SASUKE..."

Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's hand .

" Do you really think I was gonna have that Jamie , guy take you ???..." said Sasuke .

Sakura struggled from his grasped .

" Let go of me !!!! " Sakura screamed .

" If you really loved me , you would of STAYED IN THE VILLAGE , SASUKE - KUN !!!!!!!!!!! " yelled Sakura , as she was still crying .

" DO YOU THINK I'M JUST A TOY ???? THAT YOU CAN PLAY WITH MY HEART LIKE THIS ???!!!!! " said Sakura .

" Shut up , and give me the scroll, your wasting my time . " said Sasuke .

Sakura's eyes widen and she broke from his grasped , and punched Sasuke , reapeatly .

As Sakura was punching him , she said , " you jerk , you jerk , I hate you , I hate you , you bastard !!!!!!!!! " as sakura was yelling this she was crying madley .

Sakura then kicked Saskue , he then went flying into a tree .

Then there was white smoke , Sasuke used a subtiution jutsu !!!!!!!

Sakura then panic and looked around .

Sasuke then appeared behind her , and put a knife up to her neck .

Sakura then cryed and whispered crying , " i knew...you always hated me..."

Sasuke then looked at the ground...and said , " your wrong...you mean more to me ...then you think..."

Sakura's eyes widen .

" ...i used to love you...but not any more..." whispered Sakura , slightly crying .

She then elbow jabbed him , making spit out alittle blood .

Sakura then fled .


	6. Tears of the truth

Sakura was crying as she was running away , she was so close to the town now . Sasuke then gave a chase .

" SAKURA !!!! " Sasuke screamed .

" LEAVE ME ALONE !!!!!!!!!!! " yelled Sakura .

then a tree , was going to fall on Sakura , that's why Sasuke was screaming .

Saskue then grabbed her and picked her up , and saved her from the tree falling on her .

As saskue was carrying her from danger , Sakura was shocked and she blushed and she thougth , ( Sasuke...)

the tree then fell , then Sasuke and Sakura landed on other tree .

Sakura was still in Sasuke's arms .

" Look...i really don't like working with orichimarau...but...it's the only way to get power...i did'nt mean to hurt you...and...if i told you i love you...it would make it harded for me to leave...you have no idea...what it's like to be alone...not just my parents...but my whole family was killed...by my own brother...are you seeing what I'm saying now ??? " said Sasuke queitly , and gave her a warm smile .

Sakura was still in his arms , blushing and looking at him in a daze.

( sasuke...) she thought

" but...do you really need to do revenge...revenge only leads to loneliness..." said Sakura looking down .

" Yes , i do ...my brother even told me to avenge the clan..." said Sasuke .

Sakura then nodded .

" i do no what it feels like to be alone ... when i'm not with you...i always feel alone...i have family and friends...but with out you...i'm nothing but alone ..." said Sakura looking at the ground , Sasukethen let her down now .

" i'm sorry...but...this is just how its going to be..." said Sasuke .

Tears started to form in Sakuras eyes .

Sasuke then wiped away her tears with his thumb .

" i wish i could regret what i have done...but...now...i can never go back..." said Sasuke .

" no...Sasuke ...orchimarau will kill you and take away your body...!!!! " Said Sakura .

" i know...but...as long as i revenge my clan every thing will be ok..." said Sasuke .

" but...if you die ...it willl be the end of the uchia clan..." said Sakura . '

" that's ok..." said Sasuke .

" Sakura...i think your really smart and pretty actually...but...i can never be with you..." said Sasuke .

Sakura then started to cry again .

Tears were coming down hard out of her eyes .

" No...no..." she cried .

Sasuke then took her and pressed his lips on hers and kissed her .

Sakura then opened her eyes , then closed them and cried even more .

She put her arms around his neck , he put his arms around her waist .

( Sasuke...why...) Sakura thought as they were kissing .

They then released .

As soon as they released , Sakura put her head in his chest and cried and he hugged her back .

They then seaperated .

" I'm sorry...Sakura...but i can never go back...i can never be with you...good by...i love you ..." whispered Sasuke , as the wind started to blow , and he mystereiously diappeared .

" NO!!!!!!!!!! " screamed Sakura as she was crying .

" no...no..." cried Sakura .

her heart was in so much pain .

" he's gone..." she whispered .

the wind then blew...mystereious with the flower petals .


	7. here without you

a few hours later...sakura did her mission and returned her scroll . she was still so sad. she cried on the way back to the village .

( why...why...why can't he just go back to the village...they will understand...) sakura thought as she was running threw the trees and crying .

the leaves kept blowing threw her hair , in a beautiful way .

( is he back...) Sakura thought almost happy .

she then saw Sasukes hair style by a bush .

" Sasuke !! " Sakura screamed as her face lited up while blushing .

she then looked by the bush . it was just a crow .

the bird then flew away .

sakura then started to sulk .

she then walked sulking , ( why...why a stupid bird...?! ) sakura thought .

" Oh whats the use !! he's never coming back !! he's gone !! gone for ever !! " Sakura screamed out , as she was crying . she then leaned by a tree and cried .

( i've got to get back to the village soon...) sakura thought as she was crying . it was alredy night time .

" i'll guess i'll go now..." said Sakura standing up .

she then walked back to the village .

she then approuched then village . she then walked threw the park were her and sasuke were at alone befor . sakura then frowned and started to cry again .

she remebered it all so well .

sakura's flash back

" OH , SASUKE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE THAN ANYTHING !! " screamed sakura crying .

she then remebered sasuke leaving .

" DON'T LEAVE ME !! " screamed Sakura .

sasuke then appeared behind her .

" sakura..." sasuke whispered .

" thankyou..." sasuke whispered .

sakura then was shocked and so happy .

sasuke then knocked her out by hitting her head .

" sasuke..." sakura whispered as he knocked her out . he then put her on a bench .

she then remebered her other flashback , when they were at the park the first time together and sakura's hair was long .

" why , why are you saying this , sasuke ?! " said sakura scared and worried as the wind was blowing with the leaves .

" because your annoying . " said sasuke turning around in her direction .

sakura then was shocked , and the leaves blew even harder . Sasuke then walked away . Sakura did'nt know by then...what it was like to be alone...now she under stands ...she was selfish befor...

flashback ended

" oh ...sasuke...i'll never be with you...will I..." said Sakura sitting on the bench , looking at the moon as she was saying that .

Sakura then remebered . ( Oh no !! i forgot to report to lady hokage's office !! ) thought Sakura .

Sakura then ran out of the park panicing , running threw the village .

she then ran to lady hokage's office , and slamed opened the door .

" LADY HOKAGE , I'M SO SORRY !! " scream Sakura .

sakura's face then turned to an confused and angry expression . lady hokage was a sleep , on her desk .

she then woke up .

" Oh...what...what happened ?? " said lady hokage sleepily .

" I'm so sorry about the reporting back the mission...there was some thing's i ran into..." said sakura , putting her arms on lady hokages desk .

" huh ? Oh Sakura...Oh it's ok...I was just reading a book anyways ..." said lady hokage drowsy .

" oh...well here's the money we got..." said sakura handing the money for the mission , to her .

" Thank's Sakura ...now...go home and get some rest ...you did a good job today..." said lady hokage .

" ok..." said sakura timidly .

sakura then walked out of there . and she wanted to go to the park...but...it was so late..it was , 12:00a.m alredy .

(even if i do go to the park...what will i do there...? ) thought sakura .

sakura then decied to go home and to get some rest . she sneaked into her house threw her boucany . and slipped into the bed . she then turned to the bocany window and watched the moon . she then had a worried expression on her face .

( sasuke...where are you...? ) she thought , as she was looking at the beautiful moon . Sakura then slowly fell asleep .

The next day Sakura then woke up slowly . It was alredy 8:00a.m .

Sakura then got dressed did her hair , brushed her teeth , and ate breakfeast . She then went outside .

She walked by the beautiful green tree's while the sunlight was shinning so brightly , the birds were also chirpping . Sakura standed by a bench .

( It's such an beautiful day...but why when my heart is broken...and it will never be whole...) thought Sakura sadly .

She then heard foot steps .

" Hi Sakura !! " said the voice .

it was naruto . he was waving .

Sakura then turned around , and she gave a fake smile .

" hi naruto..." Sakura said trying to sound happy .

" hi , how did your mission go yeterday?? Mine went great !! " said naruto happily and excited .

Sakura then looked at the ground sadly . She wanted to tell naruto so badly that she saw Sasuke , but she thought it was better not to tell Naruto...he would get all worked up .

Naruto then looked at Sakura confused .

" Sakura ? Sakura , are you ok ? " asked Naruto confused and worried .

Sakura then snapped out of her day dreaming .

" oh...ummm...my mission was good..." said Sakura shyly .

" That's good..." said naruto .

his expression then changed .

" how come you seem so sad , Sakura ? " said naurto worried .

" Oh...it's nothing Naruto...I-I just miss Sasuke..." said Sakura.

" Oh yea !! I ran into him yesterday !! That Jamie dude took care of him...I think...he knocked you out remeber?...SASUKES SUCH A JERK !! " yelled naruto .

Sakura did'nt remeber naruto seeing Sasuke , because Sasuke knocked her out befor . Sakura was just staring at naruto in a daze and confused way .

" you did ? " said Sakura .

" yea...i had a mission to you know !! " said naruto in a teasing voice .

" CHA !! YEA WHATEVER !! " said Sakura angrly . She then gave Naruto alittle punch on the head .

" owww..." said Naruto , holding his head , it had now turned into a bump .

Sakura then walked away .

" hmp . " said Sakura walking away .

Sakura then decided to go to the park .

She then saw someone there .

The boy then saw her .

" Oh , it's Sakura . " said the boy happily , he then ran up to Sakura .

It was Jamie .

Sakura's face went blue . She then sulked .

( oh no...) sakura thought .

" Jamie it's nice to see you again . " Sakura said with a fake smile and laugh .

" Yea you to . " said Jamie smiling back .

" Did your mission turn out ok ?? " said Jamie .

" Ummm...yea..." said Sakura alittle down .

" Huh ? Are you ok , Sakura ?? " said Jamie worried .

" Oh ,oh , I'm fine !! " said Sakura faking a smile .

" Oh...ok...well I alway's give free hugs out !! " said Jamie happily and laughing .

" Heh..heh..." Sakura said fake lauging and all freaked out .

( i wish Sasuke was here...) thought Sakura , as she sulked .

" well...i better get going..." said sakura with a fake smile , with her hand's behind her back , backing away .

" all right !! by !! Sakura-cha !! Remeber you can change your mind about the dance !! " said Jamie waving .

" yea..." said Sakura scared . She then walked then ran .

( man...i wish Sasuke could beat him up or somthing...) thought Sakura , as she had fake tear's .

Sakura then went back to her house , she then went back up to her room .

She then sat on her bocany and started to think .

( Sasuke...will i ever...be with you...) sakura thought .

" or...are you just gonna lie again..." Sakura whispered to herself , then a small tear the fell down on her face , as she was now leaning on her boccany .

--

i know...crappy ending to the chapter but oh well...Review please !! sorry it took so long...I got destracted with school and other stuff . Don't worry it will get better . this is my longest chapter so far for this fanfic. sorry the other chapters were so short...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	8. CHA ! Secerts and friends !

Sakura then stared down and her boucany and sighed .

( ...there's a dance coming up to...every one's going with someone...except me...) thought Sakura sulking .

She then heard someone say her name .

" HEY , SAKURA !! " yelled the voice

it was ino , as she was saying it she was waving .

Sakura then sighed , and thought , ( here we go..., inner Sakura : GRRRRR , WHAT DO YOU WANT INO PIG !! )

" What do you want , ino ?! " said Sakura in a cold tone as she was leaning on her bocany .

" wanna hang out and talk ?! " shouted ino .

( since when do we hang out...? ) thought Sakura .

" Why do you want to hang out me...? " questioned sakura .

" I've got alot of thing's to tell you , bill broad brow !! " teased ino .

" CHA !! LEAVE ME FOR HEAD OUT OF THIS INO !! " yelled Sakura.

( inner Sakura : CHA !! INO PIG !! LEAVE ME ALONE , I WON'T TAKE YOUR SHIT ANYMORE !! ) thought Sakura .

" Whatever . Just because were still rival's dose'nt mean that were are'nt still friend's right ?? " said ino , putting her hands on her hips .

Sakura then sighed .

" oh...all right..." Said Sakura sighing and jumping down her bocany right next to Ino .

" So what do you want ?! " demanded Sakura putting her hands on her hips .

" jeez , Sakura , your really stress out latley , just chill . " said ino as her sweat dropped .

" ...I guess you have a point...hmp . " said Sakura crossing her arms .

" Sakura, why are you acting so mean...Sasuke's gone...so we litary have nothing to fight about . " said ino .

Sakura then got sad as soon as ino mentioned Sasuke . Sakura then looked at the ground .

" Hey , bill broad brow . any one there ?? " said ino poking Sakura's forhead .

" quit poking me ! " said Sakura irratated .

" sorry..." said ino .

" ...oh...i'm so sorry ino...I'm just really stressed out latley..." said Sakura in a sad tone.

" it's ok , Sakura !! now wanna go to the park ?! " asked ino happily .

" sure !! " said Sakura smiling .

( i was just there...oh no...what if Jamie's still there !! ) thought Sakura worried .

" so Sakura , are you gonna grow your hair long again ? " asked ino .

" oh...i don't know...maybe..." said Sakura .

" ...even since you cut your hair , Sakura , you really changed . " said ino smiling .

" really...? " said Sakura as they were walking .

" yep . " said ino happily and smiling .

" are you gonna grow your hair back ino ? " asked Sakura .

" Of course !! " said ino , flipping and playing with her hair .

" you actually look better with short hair , Sakura . " said ino .

" Really...? thanks..." said Sakura shyly and smiling .

they both then laughed and arrived at the park .

" let's sit on the bench !! " said ino excited running , to the bench .

( she's so enerjetic...) sakura thought as the gave a fake smile .

Sakura then sat on the bench .

" Oh my god there are so many things I want to tell you !! " said ino , as her voice was turning into a chatter box .

" you know the dance comming on saturday...right ? " said ino .

" yea..." said Sakura sadly .

" well...I think Shikamarau will ask me...but...he might choose temair...if she comes to the village...and maybe choiji..." said ino blushing and excited .

" ...you like Shikamarau...? " said Sakura confused .

ino then flipped her hair and started to talk all snotty .

" well...i used to like Sauke...and I'm very postive that Sasuke liked me...but...then he left so...i'm going for shikamarau...but I have compition though..." said ino .

( inner Sakura : NOT !! SASUKE ALWAYS HATED HER !! CHA !! ) thought Sasuke angrly .

( but...maybe he did like ino...she's way prettier than I am...so...I don't know...I was just as bad as ino...i was a Sasuke fangirl...no wonder Sasuke did'nt like me when i had long hair...well...when i cut my hair...i have certainly changed...myself...and Sasuke liked me better...) thought Sakura .

" ARE YOU KIDDING , INO !! SASUKE LIKES ME !! ARE NAMES EVEN SOUND GOOD TOGETHER CHA !! " yelled Sakura .

" yea, your proubly right Sakura. " said ino .

" huh ? " said Sakura confused .

" you see...i was always jelous of you...because i could tell that Sasuke really like's you...so...i gave up on him for a while...but now he's gone...so...you have no one..." said ino , sounding a little sad .

" really...? " said Sakura alittle surprised and shocked .

" yea..." said ino .

" i really miss him..." said Sakura sadly. she wanted to cry but could'nt .

" me to...but...i bet you miss Sauke more..." said ino .

" yea..." said Sakura sadly , looking at the ground .

( should i tell ino that i saw Sasuke yesterday...? ...no...I should not...ino could be such a loud moth somtimes...i won't tell her...) thought Sakura.

( inner Sakura : CHA !! WHY SHOULD SHE KNOW ANYTHING ANYWAYS !! ) thougth Sakura .

" so ...Sakura...do you like Naruto...? " asked ino .

Sakura blushed .

" w-what ...? no...no...of course not !! " said Sakura blushing .

( i kinda like naruto alittle...but...hinta really likes him...) thought Sakura sulking .

" oh come on your blushing ! " said ino teasing her .

" OH COME ON !! INO PIG !! I DO NOT !! H-HE'S JUST A FRIEND !!PLUS HINATA LIKES HIM !! CHA !! PLUS I STILL LIKE SASUKE-KUN !! " yelled Sakura.

"...but...Sasuke's not coming back..." said ino sadly .

" You don't know that for sure !! " yelled Sakura .

but Sakura did know the truth . Sasuke said himself he was'nt coming back . So...who will I end up with ? Sakura usually thought that , after she saw Sasuke yesterday .

" yea...whatever !! " yelled ino .

" hmp . " said Sakura looking the other way .

" oh , shit !! it's 5:30 alredy , Sakura i have to get home..." said ino sadly .

" oh...it's ok...by ino..." said Sakura alittle sad .

" all right by !! " said ino waving at her running out of the park .

Sakura then watched her run .

( who will i be with...? ) thought Sakura looking at the ground . while the leaves were blowing mystereiously threw her hair .

( who will...? ) Sakura thought , as she mystereious looked at the sky above .

(...hopefully...it's not jamie...) sakura thought . she then gave out a fake but scared laugh .

then wind then blew with the leaves . it was so pretty , but...right now nothing can heal Sakura's broken heart and put it back to together.

Or...at leaste...that's what Sakura thinks .

--

**I know crappy chapter again , lol . **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **


	9. weird dream and a hurtful note

it was getting late . It was alredy sunset .

( man...i should get home to...) thought Sakura .

Sakura then sighed , and walked out of the park .

She then walked home , had dinner , took a bath , got dressed , she then went to sleep .

She then slipped into her bed . And again , she looked threw her bocany window and thought , (...Sasuke...) as she thought this the leaves threw the beautiful night sky . Sakura then slowly went to sleep .

sakura then had a weird dream .

_Sakura's dream _

_Sakura was walking in the rain . It was clody , and it was day time . No one was in the village at all . Everyone was gone...except her...Her hair was all wet , and her wet hair covered her face . She just standed there in the rain , looking up into the rainy sky . She then heard a voice . _

_" Sakura..." the voice whispered . _

_Sakura then turned around and saw no one , she had no emotion on her face . _

_" Sakura..." the voice said coming closer . _

_Still no one was there . _

_Sakura acted as if she had heard or saw no one . _

_She then felt a hand on her sholder , she turned around , and saw Sasuke , how angry he looked , you could'nt even see his face , it looked so dark . His eyes were red , using the sharkiring-gun . he looked like Sakura standing in the rain . His curse mark was then activating . Sakura's eye's widen , and she saw a picture in her head of orchimarau and his evil laugh . Everything then went black , and Sakura was screaming in horror . _

_Sakura's dream ended . _

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Sakura screamed , as she woke holding her arm's scared .

She then panted and she was sweating .

" just...a...dream..." sakura mumbled panting .

Sakura's mom then called her .

" SAKURA !! YOU OK ?? " her mom yelled worried .

" yea , just a bad dream !! " sakura yelled back irritated .

" come down and have breakfeast !! " her mother called .

" ok..." said Sakura , getting out of her bed , and going down stair's .

her mother then slamed the door , and a envelope was in her hand .

" sakura , this is for you..." Said her mother handing her the note .

Sakura then grabbed it .

" Who's it from...? "asked Sakura scanning the note .

" be right back . " sakura yelled running up her stair's , and into her room .

her mother then sighed .

Sakura , then voilently opened the note . Her eye's then widened .

" N-No...w-way..." Sakura studder as she looked at the note , she was now shaking .

Sakura then read the note in head .

_Dear Sakura , _

_I'm sorry I had to leave...but i had no choice...I know what pain your feeling...and i can't blame you...I miss everyone in the village including you and Naruto...it's been such a long time...I'm so sorry...pure lonlieness is really hard...and you are one of my best friends...we'll meet again...i guess...but...working with loard ochimarua is not very cool...it's sure is a hell of a place...but...since i heard from that Jamie dude...that there was a dance coming up...maybe i'll go...MAYBE !!...ok...don't get your hopes up...i might never be with you...you should move on in life and take a new path...i'm not the right kinda guy who can bring you happiness...someone else should be better than me...I'm sorry..._

_Sasuke Uchia _

Sakura holded the note hard , she had alredy burst into tear's as she read it .

( move on...? ) Sakura thought as she was crying .

( i can't move on...) thought Sakura crying .

( the pain...the thought if loving you...no...I won't give up...I won't give up on you Sasuke-kun !! ) thought Sakura .

Sakura then blurted out crying , " i won't give up !! "

( inner Sakura : CHA , CHA CHA !! I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU SASUKE , NO MATTER WHAT !! PLUS YOU SAID YOU MIGHT BE GOING TO THE DANCE !! CHA !! CHA !!) thought sakura .

" umm...Sakura what are you yellingn about...? " Sakura's mom called from down stair's .

" ummmmm...nothing..." sakura said blushing .

Sakura then heard the door bell ring .

" oh , Sakura !! You have a visitor . " her mom yelled from down stairs .

" coming !! " said Sakura running down stair's .

her sweat the dropped and she thought , ( i bet it's naruto...) Sakura thougth with a disgusted face .

her mom then went outside in the back yard , then Sakura went up to the front door , she saw then shadow and became nervous . She opened up the door , tuning the nob slightly . She finally opened the door . Sakura's jaw dropped .

Her eye's widen if fear .

it was...

--

**ughhh...sorry about my crappy chapter's latley...I can't really think of anything...and sorry if i missed spelled anything...yea...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


End file.
